You Were Hard to Find, Harder to Leave, and Impossible to forget
by 27MilestoGo
Summary: AU. Tori and Jade have grown up together and are best friends. But when friendly feelings grow into more how will the two girls handle it? Starts from age 8. Eventual Smut or Lemon Alternate Universe. I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Girls: Age 8

At the West home this ritual had become far too familiar. In the last three years the young Jadelyn had to grow up rather fast to keep her family functioning.

Her father spent his days locked in his study. Jade was the living room watching cartoons. The study door slammed open. Voices raised and soon all she heard was tires screeching of her father's Mercedes.

While Jade had no idea why her parents fought so much she knew her dad always left her mother a complete mess.

The maid Martha did her best to keep the house in decent shape and since Jade was Five the maid taught her how to make microwave meals and other little things like that. But even with that she really had no parents other than daytime talk show hosts. Maury Povich and Oprah Winfrey were at least somewhat decent role models. So all in all this summer vacation was starting off about as good as any others.

But today the girl was all too familiar with this ritual and simply waited two hours before venturing to help her mother.

After getting a glass of water and some crackers she went to the master bathroom and wet a towel. When she walked over to her mother's bed she ignored the stench of gin and started wiping her mother's face.

"I know he left... But the Vegas called... The mom is coming over."

The pathetic blob of what used to be a respectable woman slurred. "She's comin' for you... So get washed uhhh and leave..."

Jade kissed her mother's forehead before going to do what she was told. She showered and put on some jeans and long sleeved blue shirt. She didn't like how bright this blue was and she hated the heart in the middle but it wasn't as if she could buy her own clothes yet.

Once she was downstairs it was 3 o'clock and time for Steve Wilkos. He always got angry at the deadbeats. She made a bowl of Doritos to get ready for the fireworks.

It was barely getting passed the sob story part until the doorbell rang. It was Holly Vega and her daughter Tori. The little girl was wearing a tiara and poofy green dress.

Jade raised a brow... "What's wrong with you... Halloween isn't for two months."

Tori giggled. "You're silly. Where is your dress. I'm having a tea party and you're invited."

Holly looked inside. She cleared her throat. "Um sweetie... You really shouldn't open the door... What if I was a stranger. It's better if your mom or dad opens the door."

Jade shrugged. "Well I can close the door... But you'll be standing here a long time... She won't get up until tomorrow."

Holly frowned, it was hard to believe Jade's mother was this neglectful. "Did she have a bag packed for you? You're sleeping over."

"I'm sleeping over?"

Holly sighed and took Tori in the house. Martha helped Holly pack a bag for her. Tori just giggled. "You should be a princess living in a castle like this."

Jade sighed... "Yeah... A castle."

Once the bag was packed Martha forced the stubborn girl into a frilly blue dress.

She scolded her, "you are going to have fun with your friends and keep your dress neat or I'm going to blast Piolin every time you watch a show for a week."

"But how will I know whose the father... Ugh fine."

And so Holly drove the two girls back to the house

As blue eyes glared around the big house only one thought entered Jade's mind... Why was this happening?

Here she was in this awful dress with these two giggling girls. Its not like this was new though. They'd all been in the same classes together since Kindergarten. And these two were the best for her to talk to. Everyone else was either really stupid or annoying and cried every time Jade spoke to them. Basically these were the only two girls that could handle her.

Cat wore a laced white bonnet and a pink dress. She was sipping her empty cup and laughing as she talked about her brother. Jade was frankly fascinated by him. She barely saw him once when he picked Cat up and Jade the mystery.

Tori had rhinestone studded tiara and puffy green dress. She was the "hostess" and kept walking around to give more nonexistent tea.

She walked around with the teapot and grinned as she approached Cat again. "Does Mr Elmo want more tea?"

Cat clapped. "Yes with a side of tickles if ya please."

Tori nodded and after pouring the imaginary tea she tickled his belly.

Then she walked over to Jade, who at the moment was angry about how Tori's curls bounced just like a princess.

"Jade! Where is your stuffed animal... I have my teddy Henry and Cat brought Elmo... You need a prince to take you to the ball... Oh no we must have forgotten to get one."

"No we didn't forget I don't have any stuffed animals left. But who cares? This whole thing makes no sense... They can't talk we're bigger than them and you know they lock people up for doing things like this... Because its crazy!"

Cat just covered Elmo's ears. The two were about to argue again.

Tori rubbed her forehead. "No... That's when you're all grown up! But now we are using our imaginations... So get with it because after this we are watching the Dr Seuss specials my dad found on DVD and he had lots of imagination."

Jade huffed. "He doesn't even use real words..."

Tori frowned. "Is it really that bad we just wanted to play..."

Jade stood up and went to the corner. "Then play without me!"

Tori sighed and followed her to the corner of her room... She sat beside her. "Why are you so angry today... You're more mad than usual..."

Jade huffed. "I don't wanna be here with you two! I need to be home and take care of my mother!"

Tori frowned and hugged her the action completely caught the other off guard. "Don't be sad Jade. You're mom will be OK. Moms always are and then she can take care of you again"

Jade just pouted as her back was pat. "Ugh fine just give me a stupid animal."

Tori smiled and went to the table to get her stuffed animal. She gave her Henry. "Here... Henry will take you to the ball later. He's really sweet and will be perfect for you."

Jade frowned... "But Henry is yours..." She looked at the dirty thing... Random dark smudges all over his white body... The missing eye from when Trina kidnapped him. He was an ugly thing now but Tori loved him...

Tori smiled sweetly. "Just keep him safe." The brown eyed girl now grabbed the sides of her friends face and looked at her. "But if he turns up missing like your barbie dolls... You'll regret it." She then giggled and went to get another animal.

That was something about Tori Jade liked, not that she would give anyone positive feedback. But Vega could be so sweet most of the time but still make demands.

Later the three girls dances around Tori's room with the animals as random mix tapes played. Well two danced the other stood in place swinging her bear around.

After that was finally done Jade grabbed Tori and Cat. "We'll play house now."

Cat clapped. "Yay! Can I be the baby?"

Tori giggled. "You're always the baby. What if I was this time?"

Jade glared. "No. Cat is the baby."

Tori shrugged. "Alright."

The three played house which was always pretty plain until Jade spiced things up.

"You're ruining our baby! You can't hold her so much!"

Tori shook her head. "Babies need love just like you and me..."

And that's how playing house went. Jade found some reason to argue and Tori didn't really engage. She didn't really understand what she wanted from her. Her parents disagreed sometimes but it never got very loud and they always made up pretty fast.

Cat felt uninvolved and just pounced on both girls. "Haha now we're lions!"

Jade sighed and just joined in the game because... Why not?

After that the girls changed into their pajamas. Tori wore a Grey nightgown with some princess on it. Cat wore a pink pajama outfit with butterflies all over and jade wore her dad's black thermal that fit like a dress.

Everything was fine with the DVDs playing and sweets galore until Cat ate too much and got sick. Tori's dad drove her home as he didn't like the brother picking her up... Something was off about him.

However after the DVDs they set up a blanket on the living room floor and set up pillows. Tori's parents were upstairs for the night and Tori's big sister Trina was out with family.

Jade grabbed the remote. "Here... My turn."

Tori frowned... "But you make terrible movie choices."

The blue eyed girl smirked. "Fair is fair Vega."

The grouchy little girl of course found the scary movie cable channel which at the moment was playing the Exorcist.

Jade smirked. "You gonna be a chicken...?"

Tori just sighed and braved through the movie from behind her hands that also covered her horrified face.

After the movie ended Jade was nice and put on the cartoon channel for them to fall asleep to.

In the middle of the night Tori woke up sobbing. This woke up Jade who glared at her... "What is it Vega?"

"She threw up all over me and daddy and we melted under the acid." She continued to sob.

Jade sighed... "Oh suck it up!"

When that didn't work she pulled the girl over and held her.

"Just shut up and I'll hold you."

Tori nodded her head before falling back asleep now sleeping with who she felt was scarier than any movie.

'Jade will punch the throw up girl in the face.'

A/N So here is a new cute little story to give you on New Year's Eve.

Question: I just want to know how you feel about Jade and Tori's friendship. Even though she claims to just want to stay with her daytime talk shows is she happier with Tori?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Age 8

Jade woke up the next morning still holding the scared girl. After trying and failing to get up she just gave up and laid there.

One thing that came up in her thoughts was where her father was. Her mother constantly told her about her father's affairs. Perhaps to taint her image of him. But he wasn't really around enough for any image to be there.

Though there was one weekend when she had to spend it with her father. She was only about five at the time. The memory was a bit cloudy but they went to some woman's house and she baked chocolate chip cookies with her. Of course once they were done her dad took the woman to a room and she watched cartoons and munched on the cookies.

Now that she was older she understood everything going on in that situation. She didn't know how to feel about it. Really she didn't want her parents around. Her mom stank of booze all the time and her dad just hid from them, yelled, and left. She was fine with Martha and her TV.

All in all she didn't have complaints. Food was always in the house cable bills were paid. And her only real responsibility was getting her mother hangover medication. But in the back of her mind there was always a worry that her mother would OD.

These thoughts raced through her head as she looked at the top of Tori's head... Absolutely no problems. She was completely happy and satisfied. While that infuriated Jade she sighed and couldn't think of a way to ruin that. She decided to just let her have that.

Tori woke up and smiled. "Morning Jade." She yawned and stretched.

She reached for Henry and gave him a kiss.

Jade rolled her eyes and just flipped through channels.

**Seven Months Later**

Summer ended and school had been back in session. Today it was Valentine's Day. All the kids gave each other sweets in their bags. Of course some boys made special valentines. Most were given to Cat and Tori. A few were given to the other girls.

But then one boy Ryder went up to Jade and gave her big heart complete with ribbons and glitter.

"You're pretty. Here."

She had been sitting by herself when he walked up. She took it and actually smiled back at him. He walked away as she read it. Inside he wrote to meet him by the tree in the middle of the playground after the bell. He misspelled several words but she didn't care at the moment.

So after school she went to the tree where she was mostly curious about what would happen.

He grinned. "Can I kiss you?"

She made a face thinking it over... "Um... OK."

The two leaned in until he burst out laughing.

"As if I'd kiss a freak like you. Haha."

Jade just glared before punching him in the mouth.

Tori and Cat had been watching. They ran over to him.

Cat added a little kick to his leg.

Then the two hugged her.

Jade huffed. "Get off me!"

Tori giggled and gave her a pink envelope. "Will you be my Valentine?"

Tori had spent the whole night making one for her and Cat. Cat just gave them both generic ones.

Jade shrugged. "Fine..."

The other two giggled and hugged her. "We're all Valentines!"

A/N: There is definitely a lot of better cute fluff out there, but this story is just fun for me.

Question: Do you think Cat Tori and Jade are all going to become like sister wives when they grow up? QuittingTime has a story like the but I mean without Beck and then if there is a story where both Jade and Tori are Cat's girlfriends even though they don't get along. That is loosely based on a yaoi Manga Vanilla Chocolate Strawberry or something but this would be a Yuri version obviously. anyway I'll shut up now. Bye.


End file.
